


Danny Phantom: Wedgie Wish

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: In case there was any doubt, this is another idea fromSamtastic-V3.





	Danny Phantom: Wedgie Wish

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** In case there was any doubt, this is another idea from [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3).
> 
> When writing this, I wrote Desiree while considering how, really, she’s only a threat if you don’t know she’s the one causing trouble. As I think most fans notice, defeating her is MUCH too easy. 
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not. And to be honest, I do feel a little iffy about this one. 

Desiree.

She’s the green skinned, busty, blue ghostly tail having genie ghost with long black hair who wears purple lipstick, a blue headband, a purple necklace, two metallic purple cuffs on each arm, blue strapless crop top with purple trim, and a metallic purple belt with a blue jewel in the center.

Oh, and also has semi-phenomenal, not-so-cosmic powers to grant any wish she hears and gets stronger as she does so. That would all be pretty noteworthy too, except she rarely gets to make proper use of her powers. 

Why?

Well, she has a little problem in that she has to grant literally EVERY wish she hears, even if she doesn’t want to. Combine this with the fact that she isn’t the cleverest in how she grants wishes when adding an evil twist and that she isn’t as all powerful as most universes’ genies, and this makes her pretty much helpless against, well, ANYONE who actually knows what she does.

Which is why she was sneaking about invisibly, granting small wishes and hoping no one would make any big wishes that would draw the Ghost Boy’s attention to her presence.

Ironic then that, early in the day as she floated through Casper High to listen in on students, his would be the first wish she’d overhear.

“Man, I’d love to see those four wedgie each other.” he thought aloud while thinking of Sam, Paulina, Star, and Valerie. “That’d be one heck of a-“ He stopped  as a blue wisp of cold breath left his mouth. Looking around, he didn’t notice any ghosts around and promptly groaned. “Great. This is gonna be another one of THOSE ghosts, isn’t it?” he always hated it when ghost took their time making their move when they got out. It usually meant something really bad was in the works.

As he walked away, Desiree’s invisible form grinned. “So he has wished it, so it shall be.”

-

Later in the day, when Danny stepped into the lunch room, he was greeted by quite the sight.

“EeeeYOWOWWW!” Sam cried out as Paulina pulled up on the bright blue panties she had on. “PaulinaaAHH!” 

“Heheh, what a loser.” the Latina said, her voice full of amusement while twisting Sam’s panties and making the girl’s face contort as her crack was chafed.

“I know, right.” Star said as she unzipped the goth’s skirt, letting it fall to the ground and earning laughs and wolf-whistles from the rest of cafeteria.

Well, most of the cafeteria.

Valerie, while not on the best terms with Sam, wasn’t exactly a fan of the A-List Girls since they’d shunned her. So, weighing her grievances with both parties, decided to lend the goth a hand.

Or rather two. Running behind Paulina, she grabbed onto the popular girl’s sky-blue pants and tugged them down. “Eep!” she squeaked with a blush staining her face, releasing Sam’s panties to try and cover herself as Valerie’s grabbed onto Paulina’s pink thong with both hands and lifted up as hard as she could, hoisting the girl off her feet. “AHHHHOWWWIEEE!”

Just as Star moved to help her, Sam tacked the blonde, bringing them both tumbling down.

In was with a wide grin that Danny watched all this happening. “Okay, definitely out of the ordinary.” he thought allowed, enjoying the sight a bit too much to try and figure out why it was happening.

“NyeeeEEEEAHHH!” Star shrieked, voice painfully high as Sam, having reached a hand down the front of he red pants, began pulling up on the girl’s white thong for a frontal wedgie.

Taking a seat, Danny chuckled a bit as he watched Paulina throw what little weight she had backwards to knock Valerie down. This was followed by the popular girl reaching under Valerie’s skirt to grab onto her orange boyshorts and begin jerking them up.

“URGHH, NGHH!” Gritting her teeth, Valerie grabbed onto Paulina’s own panties, hiking them and sending bursts of pain through the girl’s groin.

“Owie owie OWWWIEEE!”

-

Eventually, when the little wedgie fight was over and the four blushing girls fled the cafeteria, Danny also left and headed to a janitor’s closet. Safely alone, he said, “Desiree, if you can hear this, I wish you’d appear in front of me right now.”

After a few moments, she became visible in front of him with a sheepish look on her face. “Was I that obvious?”

“Hmmm, let me think.” he said sarcastically. “I wished for four girls to wedgie each other, and then they did right in the middle of the school. What do you think?”

She sighed. “I'll just get in the thermos now.”

“Wait!” he said holding up a hand, then a single finger. “I’ve got one more wish first.” She raised an eyebrow at this.

-

“GAHHOWWW!” Jazz cried out as, with her blue pants around her ankles, she pulled her red thong halfway up her back and mercilessly split her own cheeks. “Why am I doing this?!”

Chuckling at this while watching it through a viewing portal, Danny turned to Desiree and said, “Okay, maybe you can stay out a LITTLE longer.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml764440381']=[] 


End file.
